Those Times In Life When
by Nakura-kun
Summary: Those times in life when you just can't take it anymore. WARNING; Sober!Gamzee, charcter deaths, suicide. Rated M Just in case. I do not own any of the characters.


His head was racing. Voices, voices telling him to kill all his friends. But… Why? Why should he kill his friends? They're always there for him, aren't they? No, no, they never were. It's just that one voice, telling him they were. All the other voices say they hate him, that they talk behind his back. They do, don't they? He questions himself. Is this what insanity is like?

Gamzee laughs quietly to himself. He stares intently at nothing in particular. His laughter fades into nothingness. He was glad no one was here right now. He stands, stumbling slightly. He really should have eaten one of his pies. But, he wanted this. Didn't he? _Kill them all, Gamzee. Kill them. They don't love you. Let alone think of you as a friend. Kill Sollux first. Kill him. Then the rest. _

Gamzee opens his door. He walks down the hallway making his way to the door with a Gemini sign on it. He knocks, once, twice, three times. He grins widely, chuckling darkly. Sollux answers after a minute.

"Yes, Gamzee?" Sollux says, taking a look of surprise on his face. Gamzee never really talked to him anymore, he didn't really like him much anyway. He had a… Odd air about him for the past month or so.

"Do you… Mind if I come in for a while, Sol?" He asks. In his mind the question sounded much darker, because only he knew his intentions. "I really want to hang out; we don't talk much, do we? Also, Karkat is my best friend and you two are quite… Close. So, I decided to befriend you."

Sollux was suspicious at first, but waved it off as nothing. Just him being paranoid. But, Gamzee might have seemed to be acting different. Anyway, he let him in.

Gamzee stepped into the small apartment and let himself sit on the couch while Sollux got him some of his favorite kind of drink, Faygo. They made idle chit-chat for a good half hour, and then Sollux started to nod out. Gamzee stood, as quiet as he possibly could and hovered over the sleeping Sollux. He slowly wrapped his hands around his neck, applying more and more pressure until Sollux woke. As he woke, Gamzee applied all the pressure he could. He watched with a wide grin on his face as Sollux flailed around, trying to break free and hit Gamzee. A few strangled breaths of 'Karkat' escaped him, making Gamzee grin even more. Gamzee started laughing, low at first, and then it just bubbled out of him with all he had. He watched with crazed eyes, watched as Sollux went lifeless under him.

There was a knock at the door. Then another. And another. "Sol? What's with all the racket in there? Are you okay?" Karkat's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Gamzee went still, he should have been more careful. But, it was worth it wasn't it? _Yes, yes it was. It felt great. I want more… Do it again Gamzee, kill Karkat. Kill them all._ He walked over to the door, unlocked it slowly, and then opened it. Karkat stared at him, then trailed his eyes past Gamzee, over his shoulder. To the couch. Where Sollux lay.

"Gamzee, why are you in Sol's apartment? And why is he asleep? That's kind of creepy, dude." Karkat made his way over to Sollux's 'sleeping' body. As he inspected closer, he noticed Sollux's yellow blood dripping from his mouth. Gamzee closed the door and locked it. He walked over to Karkat cautiously and as soon as he was no more than a foot away, Karkat turned and pulled a switch-blade out of his pocket. Gamzee stared at him with wild eyes and grinned even more.

"He looks so peaceful like that doesn't he, Kar?" Gamzee chuckled, his eyes never leaving Karkat. Karkat stared warily back, not knowing what to expect.

"Gamzee, why did you do this..? I thought we were 'Best Friends'? We are aren't we..?" Karkat's hand shook as he held the knife. He tried to stay steady, tears pricked at his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He continued to try and keep Gamzee occupied, talked to him soothingly, but never putting his guard down. The way Gamzee was staring at him made him sick to his stomach. He wished this was just a nightmare, a really, really horrible dream. But it wasn't. And it never will be.

Gamzee took one step closer to Karkat, and Karkat snapped, driving the knife deep into Gamzee's chest. Red tears spilled over his eyes, as Gamzee's blood soaked through his shirt, puddling on the floor. Gamzee glanced down at the knife protruding from his chest, and fell to the floor covered in his own blood.

"Karkat… I thought we were friends…? Didn't you just say we were…?" Laughter bubbled out of his chest, overtaking him. His body convulsing from the force of the laughter. He gave one last laugh and then went still.

Karkat stared as his tears poured over, puddling on the floor. _Gamzee, why?_ He let out a strangled 'No' and then screamed. _This is the worst thing to of possibly happened… I lost both of the people that mattered most to me in this world._ Karkat stared at the knife in Gamzee's chest, leaned over, and pulled it out.

He held the blade above his stomach, ready to end his own life, and then the door was broken down. He dropped the knife and broke down. His sobs filling the whole apartment, his mind blank, not able to comprehend what was happening. He mumbled to himself over and over that it was just a dream, and then blacked out.

Karkat awoke in his own bed, but to his side was Eridan. He looked at Eridan with blank eyes and he looked away.

"Why did this happen, Eridan? Can you tell me?" Karkat whispered, not caring how weak he sounded.

"I'm afraid not, Kar. I don't know why Gamzee went mad; it seems he stopped eating his pies though… Maybe that's why." Eridan stared at the floor then got up. He left the room, knowing Karkat wanted to be alone.

In the other room Karkat could hear loud sobbing. Then the voice the cries belonged to. Tavros.

"Why? Gamzee was _everything to me._ Why did he do that?" Tavros sobbed. He sounded so vulnerable as he sobbed loudly. Karkat couldn't take it. He got up and took a long walk, pondering things over, feeling empty. He sat down to try and clear his thoughts but ended up just going back home.

It was late when he got back, everyone was asleep. He walked, lifeless, into his apartment. He rummaged through a drawer until he found what he needed.

The next morning, Eridan went to check up on Karkat. What he found in Karkat's apartment made him freeze and let out a scream. Tavros and Feferi came out, soon followed by all the others. Karkat lay on the floor, a pool of red blood around him and a knife protruding from his stomach. A note was on the table next to him. Eridan picked it up, reading it over;

_To everyone,_

_I'm sorry; I just couldn't deal with the fact that my two best friends were gone. I loved Sollux, he was my life, the only one really there for me. I know this may seem very selfish, but I would have never been the same after that. I'm sorry guys._

_Love, Karkat._


End file.
